Telling Ron
by Dora Penmoko
Summary: Hermione and Pansy decide to come out during breakfast one day. How does Ron take it?


Telling Ron

Chapter One: Hermione/Pansy

A/N: This randomly came to me. I hope you enjoy it. There will be Femmeslash.

oO0OoO0Oo

We steal looks at each other, desperate for each other's company. She mouths the word _tonight_ as she listens to Malfoy insult my heritage. Please, that stopped working when Pansy and I started going out. I can't remember what she said so it stopped hurting, though. That's probably because it was followed by a heated session of love in the Room of Requirement. However, the three of us know it's all just an act, and we sigh inwardly at having to keep up appearances.

Tonight comes, and we sneak to the Prefect's Bathroom. The password, appropriately, is _stolen hearts_. We have, indeed stolen each other's hearts. It still takes my breath away when she moans my name, and we've managed to keep our relationship secret for two years now.

"'Mione, what do you think about telling everyone? We only have a month left of Hogwarts, so why not?" Her question startles me out of my stupor as I inhale her fragrance. Pansies, she always wears the scent of pansies. I had asked her about it once, and she said, _"Why not wear my namesake? If I wore lavender, people would think I liked Lav-Lav. That's just disgusting."_

"I think we should. Let's just tell Ron together. We'll want to see his face." Pansy smiles, thinking aloud when I finish my sentence.

"Thinking like a Slytherin, eh?" We both laugh at the absurdity of the thoughts, me acting like a Slytherin, and the look on Ron's face when he finds out.

"We'll tell them tomorrow. Where do you want to meet outside the Great Hall?" I ask an innocent question, and Pansy manages to turn the answer dirty, whispering in my ear, wet from swimming in the bathtub.

oO0OoO0Oo

It was the next morning. I had gotten back to my dormitory around two AM, while everyone else was asleep. I didn't get to sleep at all last night, because I stayed up all night, trying to find ways to tell Ron that I, Hermione Granger, was dating Pansy Parkinson. It wasn't going too well. Every time I thought of a way to tell him, I realized that there were holes in that method and that. Eventually, I just accepted the fact that there was no good way to tell Ron, and the only way would be to kiss Pansy in front of everyone.

It hurt, but I knew it was necessary. Sooner or later, I knew he was going to ask me out. The thought of going out with HIM and kissing HIM compared to Pansy made me shudder. He wouldn't let accept no as an answer, and I knew that if I let her go, it would turn awful in seconds. With Ron's emotional range of a teaspoon, he wouldn't understand my pain.

I shook my head to clear it. Thinking about Ron was no use. Harry, on the other hand had known before I did. Thinking back on it, I suppose he would. After all, he _is_ dating Draco Malfoy secretly. Pansy and I walked in on them once, looking for an empty classroom.

_**Start Flashback**_

"_Hermione, where are you dragging me?" Pansy was getting quite tired of Hermione's constant dragging of her all around the castle for this or that._

"_Here we are. I found this abandoned classroom a few weeks ago. I've kept track of it, and it only shows up on alternate Thursdays that rain. As today is a rainy Thursday, and last week was a rainy Thursday, the room not appearing then, it should be there now." Hermione found what she was looking for on the sixth floor, on a patch of wall that usually seemed way too empty._

"_You know, I always thought there was a reason this section of wall was empty." Pansy pushed open the door. It didn't creak, unfortunately. The girls walked in, and immediately screamed. For, as they looked at the far wall, pushing Draco Malfoy against the wall whilst snogging him senseless was none other than Harry Potter. At the noise, the two broke apart, and hastily attempted to smooth their clothes._

"_Well, well. We were wondering when you two would get together. I see our love potion idea worked marvelously." Pansy smiled evilly as the two gaped. Hermione spoke before they could register protests._

"_The potion was designed to amplify feelings that were already there. We brewed it in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, and slipped a few drops in each of your drinks. Then, we waited to see when you would out yourselves." Harry gaped at Hermione's devious plan._

"_I didn't know you had it in you to be a Slytherin, Granger. Well done." Draco congratulated Hermione on her cunning._

"_Oh, it was Pansy's plan. I just assisted in the … acquisition of some rarer ingredients." Hermione gave her girlfriend a kiss, smiling as Pansy blushed. The boys' mouths opened even wider, if that was possible._

"_Before Christmas! Pay up, Potter!" Draco jumped up and down gleefully, as Harry sighed, smiling. Harry pulled out four Galleons and handed them to Draco. Hermione and Pansy looked at each other. Pansy slipped Hermione a slip of paper and six Galleons. The slip read:__** You won a prize. Come to the Room of Requirement at midnight to claim it.**_

_**End Flashback**_

"Hermione." Pansy hissed my name, jolting me out of my stupor. I had managed to walk from Gryffindor Tower to the Entrance Hall lost in thought. Harry mouthed a _good luck_ to us as he passed. He knew what we were about to do, having told me that he and Draco were planning the same thing tomorrow.

I had immediately wished him the best of luck before telling him my plans for today. Pansy laid her head on my shoulder for a brief moment, we both knew now was the time.

We looked all around the Entrance Hall for anyone. Finding no-one, we entered the Hall holding hands. I maneuvered her over to the Gryffindor table, and Harry motioned for them to make room. Ron was obliviously eating. Even if I _did_ like guys, eating massive amounts of food as he does would be a major negative towards him.

"Ron, I have something I want to tell you." My palms were sweating; telling my parents wasn't as hard as this.

"Let me guess. You either: want to go out with me, or you want to tell me to work more on my studies." Oblivious as usual, Ron used his emotional range of a teaspoon to arrive at the wrong conclusions.

"Wrong again, Weasel." At the sound of Pansy's voice and Draco's drawl, Ron jumped.

"When did they get here?" His voice jumped several octaves to the one reserved for Voldemort and spiders.

"Pansy arrived with Hermione, and Draco happened to walk over." Harry calmly explained the situation as he pulled Draco onto his lap. None of the other Gryffindors were surprised. Ron, on the other hand, didn't notice.

"Ron! Getting back to my point, Pansy and I are dating." The idiot immediately started laughing.

"This is some sort of joke, right? I'm on one of those hidden camera shows you told me about, right?" Just to show him up, I grabbed Pansy, and immediately started kissing her senseless. Ron's mouth dropped open.

When we broke apart, Ron asked, "Just when did you two get together?" I looked at Pansy, and she spoke.

"Fifth year."

"YES! I WON THE BET!" Professor Sprout jumped up from her chair and did a little victory dance while waving a slip of paper in the air. "IN YOUR FACE, MINERVA!"

All the professors began rummaging in their robes for money, and they passed it to Professor Sprout. She looked like she had just won the lottery.

oO0OoO0Oo

Later, as we were studying in the library, I turned to Pansy and stated a fact that still keeps us in laughter.

"Tomorrow should be interesting."

"Yes. I wonder how Harry's fan club will take it."

oO0OoO0Oo

A/N: Tomorrow: Draco/Harry. An interesting pairing, no?


End file.
